Unexpected brothers
by Exxalia
Summary: After a very disappointed childhood at the Dursleys Harry finally decides to run away. He is in for a big change in his live, everything he thought about his live was not as he thought it was. He was about to have a big surprise coming his way, and to fin
1. Running away

**Running Away**

After the most unfortunate night, in which Lilly and James where killed, little Harry was shipped off to his muggle relatives. This was where he grew up, being hated and feeling like an outcast. He could never do anything good in the eyes of his aunt and uncle. Everyday he was being looked up in that little cupboard. He hated to stay there, but he had no other choice to where he could go. He had no other relatives, and he had never been outside in the years he had lived there, except of course to weed the garden.

On the day of his 8th birthday, his uncle took him out of the cupboard and told Harry to get the housed cleaned to make it ready for a party. Harry could not believe what he heard, they where going to have a party for him, after all those years. He felt very happy, he was finally accepted into the family, he was being loved. He didn't even mind that he needed to clean the house first, it was normal for him, he needed to do it every day. But this day he cleaned everything. He did his very best to make it look the best he had ever made it look before. He didn't want his relatives to be angry at him for not doing a good job.

After he spend three hours of cleaning the house, he starting decorating it. He put up the most beautiful banners he could find in the house. After this was done, he told his uncle that he was finished. Vernon looked at what Harry had done and he smirked at him. "Is this the best you can do boy?"

Harry looked a bit surprised. "Yes, Uncle Vernon, I worked really hard. Do you not like it?"

"A three year old could have done better boy!" Vernon shouted. "How am I going to have a party for Dudley in this mess? You will clean this all up at once and make this room better!"

Harry started taking down all the decorations, feeling very disappointed. He thought they finally loved him, that they where going to have a party for him, but once again he got slapped in his face with reality. They didn't love him, they only let him stay here because he was a cheap cleaner. They hated him. He felt so betrayed, so sad, that all he wanted to do was to disappear into nothing and cry his eyes out.

His uncle walked into the living room. "Are you finished boy?" Harry silently nodded. "Speak to me when I ask you a question boy," Vernon's voice echoed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," a very soft voice answered.

"Good," Vernon hit Harry across the face, "this will teach you to do a good job next time." He smacked Harry to the ground, dragging him down the stairs by his feet. Harry's head hit every step of the stairs; slowly he started to loose his consciousness. Vernon threw him back in the cupboard and locked the door again.

After a while Harry opened his eyes as far as he could, which wasn't that far at all. His eyes were swollen. He tried to look around to see where he was, but he could only see black. His head hurt very much, and he could not move. Every time he tried to move, every muscle in his body hurt. Slowly he drifted back to sleep. When he woke up again, he could open his eyes a bit further and his mind started to get a bit clearer again. He could remember what had happened. He felt so alone and sad again. He started to cry silently. After a while, he quieted a bit down again. He didn't want to stay here anymore, he felt like he could not handle a other disappointment again. He wanted to run away, to never come back again. But first he needed to be able to move again.

Harry lay in his cupboard, for days probably, without anyone that brought him food. The only thing he got was a small bowl of water every once in a while, that was shoved trough the door by a little shutter. Because he didn't had any light, he could not tell how long it had been before the door was opened again. But by that time, he could open his eyes again, and he could move a little also. He could feel a big lump on the back of his head.

His uncle pulled him out of the cupboard by his hair. "Now go and make us breakfast, your aunt has done your job long enough." Harry slowly started to make breakfast for the Dursley's. When he finished, his uncle threw a slice of bread in his cupboard.

"Now go back and eat your food. I don't want to hear any noises from you, do you understand?" Harry quickly went back to the cupboard to eat his first food in days. He was so hungry that he finished his slice of bread in a matter of seconds. Though his stomach grumbled still, he decided that he had enough, and started to think how he could get away from the Dursley's. Slowly he started to formulate a plan.

He knew that every night Dudley would walk to the kitchen to get some food, so also this night. Harry heard someone walk down the stairs very silently. Softly, Harry started to call Dudley. Dudley was curious and walked to the cupboard.

"What do you want, stupid brat?"

"Are you hungry, Dudley?"

"Of course I am. You never make us a good meal," Dudley snorted.

"Shall I make you something nice to make up for my bad cooking before?" Dudley, who was very lazy, thought that was a good idea and slowly unlocked the cupboard. Harry walked out of it and went into the kitchen. Dudley was following his moves. Harry made some food for Dudley. After Dudley had finished his food, he put Harry back in his cupboard and locked the door again.

This ritual continued over the next few weeks, until one night Dudley forgot the lock the door again. Harry waited until he heard the loud snoring of Dudley again. At that moment, he slowly opened the door and moved out of his so called room. He walked back into the kitchen, took some food out of the fridge, and put it in a grocery bag. Then he carefully moved to the backdoor, took the key from under the mat, and opened the door.

He breathed out slowly. He was outside again. Harry stood silent for a few moments, breathing in the fresh air that he missed for a couple of months. After a few seconds, his mind came back to Planet Earth and he remembered what he was doing again. He was going to be free at last. There wouldn't be any more people that where going to hurt him. But he had to act fast before anyone would wake up and realize that he was gone. He walked to the end of the backyard where Dudley his bicycle stood. He took the bicycle and walked to the gate, there he searched for the key and found it in the flowerpot. He opened the gate and pushed the bicycled out of the garden and closed the gate again.

He got on the bicycle and started to ride away, away from Privet drive, away from his relatives, away from the pain, the emptiness, the hurt, the abuse, and all the other things his relatives had put him trough. The further he got away, the more he felt relived. He started to feel free for the first time in his life. He had decided that he would go to London. It was a big city, and he could not be found there easily. That is, if his relatives would even come and look for him.

When the sun came up in the sky, Harry was getting tired. He stopped for a few moments to eat some food before he climbed back on the bicycle. He had been riding the bike all day long before he got to a place called Wiltshire. Once he arrived there, he went to look for a place to sleep. He drove around between villas, and at the end of the road was a very big villa. He would almost call it a castle. It was very big. He rode around the grounds to look for a opening in the gate. He had seen a stable at the premises. After looking very hard, he finally found a spot where he could crawl under the gate. He put the bicycle against a tree, a bit out of sight, on the outside of the gate. He crawled under the gate and made a run for the stable. Once he arrived there, he looked for some hay to sleep on. He finally found it, and when his head touched the floor, he fell a sleep immediately.

He had been so tired, that he didn't wake up when the sun got up, he didn't noticed it. Nether did he notice that a girl around the age of fifteen entered the stables to go riding. When she found the boy in the saddle room, she ran back to the house and called her parents. Her parents came with her to the stables and saw the boy laying in the hay. The parents recognized the child immediately. They put a levitating spell on the child and carried him inside. They brought him to there guestroom and put him in bed. Slowly they walked out again and locked the door. They walked back to there living room and started to talk.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"You do know that this is Harry Potter? He destroyed the Dark Lord."

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry so much. I will talk to the boy when he wakes up. Then we will see what we are going to do."


	2. Meeting the family

Unexpected brothers --- Chapter 2 --- Meeting the family 

After what felt like he had slept all day, Harry woke up. He started to feel around him. What was this he was laying on? It felt so soft, so nice, like nothing he had ever felt before. He started to look for his glasses so he could see where he was. Just a bit to the right of him was a small nightstand, there he felt his glasses. He took them off the nightstand and slowly pushed them on the bridge of his nose. He could not believe what he saw. He was in a enormous bedroom, the bed he slept in was big enough for two people. There was the nightstand and three doors in the room.

First he tried the door to the left side off the bed, opening it carefully to see what was in there. Behind the door was a bathroom like he had only seen in movies. Or actually in the movies his aunt always watched and he sneak previewed. He could not remember how long ago it was that he had been allowed to get a shower, so when he saw that huge bathtub waiting for him, he could not resist it.

He went into the bathroom and filled the bathtub with water. When the bathtub was full, he quickly undressed and jumped in. It was so to nice finally take a bath with warm water and without anyone knocking on the door after one minute to get out. After about half an hour in the tub, he got out. He dried himself and was about the put his clothes back on when he realized how dirty they where. He decided to explore the room he was in a bit more because maybe he could find some clothes there.

The next door he opened was the one on the right side of the bed. He looked in and saw all kind of clothes. But they were a bit strange, all robes and cloaks, and other pieces of clothes he could not identify. He looked if there were some clothes in his size and found a pair of black robes and a green silk shirt. He put the clothes on and started to walk to the third door. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Oh no, Harry thought, I didn't run away to go to another prison. This cant be happening, not again. He leant against the door with his back, and slowly slid down until he sat, and he started to cry. He felt so sad, the little hope he had that he arrived at a better place was smashed to the ground. He stood back up and walked to the bed again he let himself fall on the bed and cried himself to sleep again.

Downstairs the family had eaten their breakfast. Their daughter went horseback riding, and their son was playing somewhere on the grounds of the estate.

"Shall we go and check if our guest is awake?" the woman asked her husband.

"Sure, I think the boy has slept long enough." Together they walked up the stairs.

"I don't hear any noise," she said to her husband. The man unlocked the door and saw the boy laying in bed.

"Well, he has been awake. He's taken a bath and put on some clean clothes, but I don't know why he's sleeping again," he said to his wife. She also walked in and sat on the bed next to Harry. She looked at his face and saw that he had been crying.

"I think that he cried himself to sleep," she said to her husband. "Will you leave me alone with him so I can talk to him. Then maybe he will tell me what is going on."

"All right," he said, and he left the room and went to his study.

The woman carefully shook Harry to wake him up. After being awaken by beatings so many times, at the first touch Harry curled himself into a small ball and screamed, "Don't hurt me. I didn't do anything. Please don't hurt me, please Uncle Vernon, please!"

The woman was shocked at how Harry reacted. "Ssshh," she said, "no one is going to hurt you here." Slowly Harry started to realize were he was again. He jumped off the bed and backed away to a corner of the room.

"Who are you and where am I?" he asked.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy," the woman answered. "And you are in one of the guest rooms of the Malfoy Manor. Come sit next to me on the bed." Harry kept standing in the corner of the room, not moving a step closer. Narcissa accepted that he was not getting any closer. "Can you tell me why my daughter found you sleeping in our stables?" she asked.

Harry looked down at his shoes and said, "Because I ran away, and I was tired."

"Why did you run away, Harry?"

Harry looked up surprised. "How do you know my name is Harry?" he asked.

"I will tell you that later," she said. "First I must know why you ran away."

"Because I wanted to," Harry answered.

"Tell me the truth, Harry."

"Because they hurt, kicked, and slapped me and made me do everything in the house!" he screamed. "Is that what you wanted to hear? That at every chance they had they humiliated me, is that what you wanted to hear?" He let himself sink to the floor and started crying. Narcissa walked slowly to him and wanted to hug him. "Don't touch me!", hurrying himself to the other side of the room. Narcissa walked back to the bed again and sat down, waiting for Harry to tell his story.

"Every morning Uncle Vernon came down the stairs and opened the door of the cupboard, which is my bedroom, and kicked me until I woke up," Harry started to tell slowly. "he would pull me by my hair to the kitchen where I was forced to make breakfast for everyone. I could only eat what they didn't, most of the time it was only a slice of bread or nothing at all," he explained.

"After that, I needed to clean the whole house while my aunt watched television and Dudley was playing outside. Uncle Vernon was always at work around that time. After I cleaned, I had to make dinner. Dinner always had to be ready at precisely five o'clock or else I would get a beating. Most of the time Uncle Vernon would find a reason to beat me anyway. He would always find something I did wrong in his eyes. He would beat me, kick me, and throw me back in the cupboard where he hurt me even more."

"Most of the time I passed out, so I have no idea what he did after that. Begging him to stop never helped either. He seemed to like it and hurt me even more. Sometimes he would lock me up in the cupboard for a few days, other times it was about a month. He would shove some water through a flap every two days and two slices of bread came every week. When he thought he had disciplined me enough, it would start again. It never stopped."

"They tried to humiliate me every time, blaming me for everything. But the times when strange things where happening, I was angry and he would hurt me even more. Those times he would throw me about the room, push me off the stairs, take his belt and hit me with it. Sometimes he'd put me in the garden naked when it was raining or snowing. In the summer he would just put me under the ice cold shower. After that, he would kick me all the way back to the cupboard and bind my hands behind my back then gag and blindfold me. He'd lock me in there again, leaving me cold, lonely, and naked, without being able to move, my whole body in pain."

"One day I had had enough. It was my birthday, and he told me to decorate the place. For once I was happy because I thought we were celebrating my birthday, but once again it ended with me getting a beating. I laid unconscious for a few days afterwards. After that, I started to think of a plan to run away. It took me another month to finally run, but yesterday I finally succeeded."

Harry finished his story, still crying. Narcissa sat on the bed, shocked of what Harry had told her. Coming back to her senses a bit, she asked Harry, "Why did you cry yourself back to sleep before I woke you up?"

"Because I was locked up once again. I don't want to be trapped ever again. I ran away to become free, not to be locked up, no matter how nice the room or how big. I won't let anyone ever hurt me again."

"We won't hurt you, Harry. But I must go and speak to my husband now. I will escort you downstairs where you can meet the rest of the family.

Narcissa stood up and walked to the door. "Are you coming, Harry?" she asked. Harry followed her. They walked down the stairs and into the living room. "Wait here and I will get the rest of the family." Harry just sat there on the sofa, looking at everything around him. He saw some strange things, pictures that where moving and objects he had never seen before. After a couple of minutes, Narcissa came back. Behind her was a man, a boy, and a girl.

"Harry, this is my husband Lucius." Lucius walked forward to Harry with his hand out, Harry backed away a bit, but shook Lucius's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

"Nice to meet you too, Sir," Harry replied.

"This is our daughter, Leona, she is 15."

"Hi, Harry," she said and shook his hand.

"And last, this is our son, Draco. He is eight just like you."

"Hello," Draco said to Harry.

"Hi," Harry replied.

Narcissa called Draco and Leona back and talked to them quietly. "Can you both keep Harry busy for awhile so your father and I can talk? And please, no magical games yet.

"All right, mother." They walked back to Harry "Come, let's go play outside." The three children walked outside and into the garden.


	3. Talking to Lucius

**Unexpected brothers --- Chapter 3 --- Talking to Lucius**

Inside, Lucius and Narcissa walked to the study. "What did you learn about the boy?" Lucius asked.

"He has been through a lot in his life already. I can't repeat it, but I can show you. That way you can see what happened upstairs for yourself," Narcissa said while extracting the memory out of her head and putting it in the pensive on Lucius desk. "Alright, leave me alone for half an hour and then we will talk more." Narcissa walked out of her husband's office and went to the library.

Lucius looked at the memories that Narcissa had put in the pensive. After he had seen Harry's story, he walked to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and yelled 'Snape manor'.

Lucius stepped out of the fireplace and called for Severus. Severus heard someone calling him and walked to the living room. "Hello Lucius, what a pleasant surprise," Severus greeted.

"Hello Severus, I am sorry to say, but I didn't come here for a social visit. We have some important matters to discuss."

"Well, let's sit down then." Lucius and Severus sat down in the living room, and Lucius started to tell what has happened the last two days.

"I was wondering if you had any idea on what to do with Harry, Severus, because we can't really send him back to his relatives. And this would be a good opportunity to get Harry to the dark side. He is still very easily influenced to our side, especially because he knows nothing about the magical world and he hasn't had any real parental figures or love," Lucius explained.

"True, but no one can know that the dark side has Harry Potter, or they will come after us. So we need to give him a new appearance, a new name, and he needs a place to live. He also needs to learn about the Dark Arts. But I am afraid I can't take him in, because I am at Hogwarts most of the year," Severus said with a hint of sadness on his face.

"Narcissa and I can take him into our home. We can pretend that Harry is Draco's twin brother, and we can make them look almost the same. We need to remove his scar also or people will still recognise him. And I can start teaching him about the Dark Lord and our ways. Our home is still not detectable, so no one notice underage magic, so that is no problem."

"Alright, we need a new name for Harry. What about Snaco from the old English word Snaca, which means Snake?"

"Good idea," Lucius replied.

"If you want, I can come during once a week during the vacations to teach Draco and Snaco Potions and Defence. While you can teach them the Dark Arts. The only thing that needs to get arranged is having Snaco Malfoy as an actual family member in the Malfoy Household. I shall go to the Dursley's today and let them sign the papers so you and Narcissa can adopt him. And you need to get to the ministry and get the documents changed of the birth of Draco, so that it states that Narcissa had twins."

"Yes, that is a good idea, you can teach them Potions and Defence. And I will go to the ministry later today. But now I need to go back. Narcissa is waiting for me, and we have some worked to do. Do you want to come to dinner today Severus and meet not needed Snaco?" Lucius asked while standing up from the couch.

"I will be there this evening. But now I am going over to the Dursley's and let them sign the papers. Until tonight Lucius," Severus said, and he walked away back to his study to pick up adoption papers. Lucius apperated back to his study. A few minutes later, Narcissa walked back inside.

"Narcissa I just came back from Severus; we have discussed everything and have come to a solution. We will adopt Harry, and he will be Draco's twin brother. We will give him almost the same appearance as Draco, and his new name is going to be Snaco Malfoy. Severus and I are going to teach Draco and Snaco Potions, Defence, and Dark Arts," Lucius explained to Narcissa.

"Alright, shall I call the children back inside then so we can tell them?"

"Yes, that is a good idea, and Cissa, Severus is coming to dinner this evening," Lucius told her.

Narcissa walked out of the study and into the garden to call the children back inside. After a few minutes, Leona, Draco, and Harry walked back inside and sat on the couch. "Did you have fun children?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes mum," Leona and Draco replied.

"And you Harry?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Would you like to live with us Harry?" Narcissa asked. At that time, Lucius walked back into the living room.

"I would love to Mrs. Malfoy," Harry replied while a huge smile came onto his face.

"Alright, that is settled then," Lucius said. "But first we need to fix some things Harry. We want to adopt you, but you will get a new name and a new look because too many people know you. Your new name will be Snaco Malfoy. And this will be your new look," Lucius said while he cast an appearance altering spell on Harry. Harry felt a bit funny when the spell hit him.

When the magic had done its work, Harry walked to the mirror and saw a new him. He had grown a few inches until he was the same height as Draco. His vision was repaired, so didn't need glasses anymore. He got platinum blond hair, ice cold blue eyes, his skin paled, and his scar disappeared.

"What was that, that you did there Mr Malfoy?" Harry asked, sounding very surprised.

"That was magic Harry. Our whole family contains witches and wizards, and you are a wizard also. So were your real parents. Your real parents died while fighting for a bad wizard called Dumbledore. This wizard is still alive and we need to do our very best to protect you from him. That is why we needed to change how you looked, no one can find out who you really are. From now on you will only be known as Snaco Malfoy. We will teach you a lot, so one day you can get revenge for your parents' death. One day you can make an end to this war in the magical world and make Dumbledore disappear," Lucius explained.

"Wow, I am a wizard? That is so cool. But my parents were killed because of that Dumbledore man? And he is still alive?" Harry asked. He felt happy and sad at the same time.

"Yes, and Dumbledore is also the person that decided that you needed to go live at the Dursley's and no where else," Lucius said.

Harry started to get angry at Dumbledore for everything he had gone through the last few years. If it wasn't for that Dumbledore man, he would still have his parents, and he would never have lived at the Dursley's. He would have had a normal and happy childhood. While he was thinking this, Harry became more and more angry. The air around him started to vibrate more and more until the windows smashed.

Harry stared at the windows shocked. "Did I do that?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, you did. It was your magic, it happened because you were very angry and you had every right to be. "Repairo," Narcissa said while pointing at the windows. "Nothing that a bit of magic can't repair."

"Harry, from now on we will start to call you Snaco. You need to get used to that name. And Draco and you will start to get magical lessons soon, from me and Severus. He is your uncle, and he is coming to dinner this evening. But now I need to go to the ministry to deal with the paper work to finalise everything." Lucius walked away back to his study, where he flood to the Ministry of Magic.

"What do you children say about going on a trip to Diagon Alley? We can get Leona her school supplies, and for you boys, wands. And of course we need to decorate Snaco's room. But while we are in Diagon Alley, can you call me mum Snaco? You may also call me mum every time," Narcissa said.

"Cool, I am getting a wand," Draco cheered.

"Alright mum, I do need my school supplies. I'll get my letter upstairs," Leona answered.

"Okay Mrs. ... umm mum." Snaco said a bit hesitantly.

Leona walked back into the room and grabbed some floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and yelled "Knockturn Alley!". After that, Draco copied his sister.

"We will go together Snaco. Take my hand and don't let go," Narcissa said while standing in the fireplace. Snaco walked to her and took her hand.

"Are you ready?" Narcissa asked.

"Ready," Snaco replied.

Narcissa threw the powder into the fireplace and yelled, "Knockturn Alley!".


End file.
